When Valentine's Day Doesn't Suck
by Wanderist
Summary: A small series of Pokemon one-shots for Valentine's Day to get me back into the spirit of writing. Contestshipping, Leafgreenshipping, and Specialshipping so far. I may add more later. Rated T for paranoia. Please excuse the horrible title, I couldn't think of anything better.
1. Contestshipping

Author's Note

Before I even begin this horrible thing, I should say that I have NOT written any fanfiction or really any writings outside of required school writings in over a year. What you are about to read is an attempt to get me back into writing more than anything. If I epically fail and you do not like what you are about to read, I do apologize. This is also an attempt to make me feel better and make it up to my friend for failing to write a fanfiction I promised her. Constructive criticism is welcome, just avoid being a jerk about it. I'm a sensitive wimp and so I do not take rude comments very well. I apologize.

And so we begin with Contestshipping!

* * *

When May was a young girl and a hopeless romantic, she always assumed that one day she would find her beautiful prince charming and live happily ever after. She assumed she would meet a sweet, adorable, yet extremely good looking boy who would get her chocolate and flowers on Valentine's Day and take her out to fancy, expensive dinners. She thought she would fall in love with someone who would compliment her, support her, and make her feel special.

So _how in the actual hell _was she standing on a porch, holding a red rose with a letter attached to it, pondering her feelings for an arrogant, conceited, insulting, unlovable, irritating, yet hot and _unreasonably _talented grasshead? Seriously, it was like Arceus or whatever Pokemon deity in charge of love just pointed to the most annoying person they could find and said "Here, fall in love with that one."

May shook her head, remembering that she still had an irritating letter to read. She unfolded it, thinking that he probably chose this day of all days to tease her about her single life or how he would beat her in the next contest or...something.

For some odd reason, she was surprised by what he wrote.

_May,_

_I'm going to save you the trouble of sending me your love confession because I know you're such an airhead that I'll be waiting for you until next year... No, strike that. I'll be waiting for another ten years. Seriously, I've been waiting seven years, June. What's taking you so long?_

It took seven years of self-control practices to restrain herself from ripping the damn note in half right there. Seriously, what made him think that she had even _wanted _to confess to him for the past seven years? What made him think that she ever had any intention of telling him that she was in love with him? And that wasn't even all of it...

_Anyway, since you're slow as ever, I'll just have to confess for you. Try not to scare the entire Pokemon Center with your screams of joy, okay?_

_I love you, May. I have loved you for... at least five years. Maybe more. Probably ever since you beat me in the Kanto Grand Festival. _

_Now that that's out of the way, I'll make this simple: We're going on a date tonight. Meet me at eight at the Pokemon Center door. Wear...whatever you girls wear on dates. I'll be waiting. _

_Drew_

May stood there in shock for what had to be an hour as what he wrote sunk in.

Drew was in love with her. Arrogant, stuck up, unlovable, insulting Drew had just sent her a confession of love.

He was basically saying that she _was_ _going _to go on a date with him tonight, no questions asked.

Suddenly she was doubled over laughing, one hand clutching the railing as she laughed so hard it hurt, so loud that Nurse Joy had to look outside to make sure she wasn't dying. Laughing because she knew Drew better than he thought. He wasn't typically the kind to write something this important in a letter. Everything important he had said to her, he had said to her in person. There was only one reason why he would send something this important via letter.

He was nervous. Drew of all people was nervous. The thought only made May laugh harder. She could imagine his face as he wrote the stupid thing, probably smirking like an idiot even though she bet his hands were sweating like crazy. Hell, maybe he was even blushing. Just the image of Drew blushing made May laugh even harder.

After an eternity of unreasonable laughter (in which she got several stares from disturbed couples), May finally calmed down enough to look back at the letter, a smile on her currently red face as she thought of the best way to reply.

A few hours later, a young man with disturbingly bright green hair and green eyes waited at the back of the Pokemon Center, waiting for a reply that he nervously feared wouldn't come. He had just started pacing when the back door opened and a Glaceon came running out with a letter in its mouth. Somehow he knew that was _her_ Glaceon. She ran up to him happily, and, grinning more than any Pokemon probably should, gave the man the letter before cheerfully running off.

_Drew_

_Take me to the most expensive restaurant in the area or I'm going right back._

_Love you._

_May _

* * *

Soooo sorry if that sucked. I tried. It's been a while though. And that's my first time writing Contestshipping. Happy Valentine's Day!

I do not own Pokemon. If I did I might screw it up.


	2. Leafgreenshipping

Leafgreenshipping is apparently the term for Gary X Leaf. Oldrivalshipping is apparently for the manga shipping Green/Blue X Green/Blue while Conflictshipping is apparently for the game-verse Blue x Leaf... Yeah, sure, okay. Correct me if I'm wrong because it is confusing for me. I feel like Oldrivalshipping would be a better name for the game-verse, but okay.

Anyway, this is Gary x Leaf, or Leafgreenshipping, or whatever works.

* * *

Gary had never hated being perfect as much as he did today. There were girls _everywhere,_ and while most of them weren't focused on him (anymore), there were enough of them crowding around him to annoy him. Now, most of these girls were normally around him, and he knew none of them were bad people. Hell, most of them were actually his real friends, and they were actually decent people. He would normally enjoy being around these people.

But there was only one girl he wanted to see at the moment. And of course, the one girl he actually wanted to see was the one girl who would avoid this room like the plague on a day like this. Hell, she's even skipped class a few times to avoid this. He couldn't blame her.

The boy ran his hand through his spiky brown hair as he faked a confident grin and thanked yet another girl for her box of chocolate before having to push his way through his somewhat friends, trying to make it through the crowd of students who had gathered in _this one damn classroom _to give their friends or love interests chocolate. He groaned, mentally cursing himself for being dumb enough to come in here despite knowing the risks. Seriously, he couldn't even see the door!

Suddenly, a usually quiet voice called out through the chaos, demanding to be let through.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Everyone, please _move!" _

Surprisingly enough, a large group of students actually moved aside, making a straight path to the door, where a beautiful girl with light brown hair and grass green eyes spotted him and smiled. Gary couldn't help but smile back.

Leaf, his childhood friend, had actually come to the classroom. Judging from the way she was looking at him, like she had a purpose to fulfill, she may have even come to endure this hell for _him. _He felt his heart flutter with joy like...well, like someone in love. He wasn't too surprised when Leaf, having finally reached him, gave him a weird look and said, "Why are you grinning like an idiot, Oak?"

He tried desperately to wipe the grin off his face. It wouldn't go away.

"Oh, nothing. What can I do for you, Leafy? Did you come to steal some of my chocolate like you do every year?"

"Shh! Don't say that out loud, you idiot! What if one of _them _hears you?" Leaf snapped back, looking around frantically to make sure nobody heard them. Some of Gary's female friends were looking at them funny, but nobody seemed to hear that Leaf had been stealing some of the chocolate that the girls had been giving to Gary for Gary. She sighed before taking his hand and starting to drag him out of the classroom.

"Whatever! Just come with me! And no, you can't take any of your girlfriends with you!" She called over the noise to a slightly confused Gary.

After taking a minute to find their way out of the classroom, Gary and Leaf finally found themselves far away from the classroom, in a quiet part of the hallway. There were other classrooms getting ready to start classes for the day, but for some reason, students always picked _that _classroom to exchange chocolates on Valentine's. Leaf used to always insist the classroom was cursed, which Gary would always tell her was ridiculous, which would lead to an argument, and...you get it.

"So, Leafy..." Gary said as Leaf finally let go of his hand as they finally stopped. However, before he could say anything else, a small box of chocolates was practically shoved in his face. It took a moment for him to register that Leaf was the one holding them. Despite being his childhood friend, Leaf had never really gone through the trouble of giving him chocolates, having never really gotten the point of the tradition (or relationships, or love in general) and having seen that Gary got enough chocolate for the both of them. So the fact that Leaf of all people was giving him chocolate was...major.

"Leaf...?"

"Just take the damn thing before I change my mind, Oak!"

At a loss for words, Gary carefully took the box of chocolates and, after glancing at a blushing Leaf, opened the box and tossed one of the small chocolates into his mouth.

"Holy-! These are amazing! Where did you get these?" He exclaimed in shock. Looking down at the chocolates in the box, they were fairly simple looking, just little rectangles. How the hell did they taste better than anything that the other girls had made and decorated by hand?

"I made them." Leaf grumbled back, her face a tomato red color. "I _can _cook, you know."

For the second time in the past sixty seconds, Gary was at a loss for words. Not only had the girl he was very obviously in love with gotten him chocolates for the first time in ever, but she had made them by hand, just for him...he hoped.

Without even thinking, he pulled Leaf into a hug for the first time in years.

"Gary?" Leaf inquired, but she didn't push him away.

"I'll...I'll think of something to pay you back, I swear." He said.

The two stayed like that for several minutes in comfortable silence, until Leaf saw their other childhood friend, Ash Ketchum, come around the corner before stopping in shock upon seeing them before turning red in embarrassment.

The two stared at each other, Leaf blushing as she stared at him over Gary's shoulder (who hadn't even noticed his best friend's presence) before he bolted back down the hall.

And knowing Ash, he was probably going to tell the whole damn school.


	3. Specialshipping

This is Specialshipping. This is also an edited version of a fanfic that I was supposed to write for an important friend a long time ago. I could never get the motivation to write it, so this pathetic thing here is the best I could do. Despite that, my friend in question has been very supportive and a very good friend, so this is the least she deserves. Happy Valentine's Day and ridiculously late birthday, my prep friend! Sorry its so short!

* * *

"_Of course I have to screw up and put him in the hospital on Valentine's Day..." _Yellow thought as she stared down at the unconscious raven-haired boy as he slept peacefully in his bed. Well, as peacefully as one can sleep after taking a Dark Pulse to the chest and getting stuck in a hospital bed. She cringed as she remembered the moments that got him into this mess.

"_Yellow!" Red screamed before pushing Yellow out of the way of an oncoming attack. The girl could only watch in horror from the ground as the boy took the attack that was meant for her before falling to the ground. _

"_Red!" Yellow screamed with the same terrified voice he had used only a moment before. Finally being able to feel her legs again, she got up and scrambled over to him before falling down and screaming his name and shaking him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked at her before closing them again. He wouldn't wake up again. _

The good news is that after that, the battle ended fairly quickly. Yellow's powers allowed her Pokemon's levels to skyrocket due to her anger and that was basically the end of it. Maybe it should have made Yellow feel a little better. She didn't get to be the one to beat the bad guy very often, after all, but it didn't really make her feel any better at all. The guy was just an escaped criminal with a rare Hydreigon. He could have escaped for all she cared if it meant that Red wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now.

With a sigh, Yellow shoved a hand in her pocked and took out the crushed chocolate she had intended to give to him that very day. Of course, it had been crushed when Red that pushed her to the ground, saving her. Her crush crushed her chocolate that was meant for him... how ironic. She had taken pride in it too. Blue promised that "he wouldn't want to eat anyone else's chocolate ever again!" It was an adorable little Pikachu shaped chocolate with caramel filling. She could see the caramel bleeding out of the crushed Pikachu. Oh well. It still looked edible, at least. Heaving another sigh, she placed it on the table next to Red's bed.

"Yellow?" a voice whispered weakly.

The blonde almost jumped out of her seat in shock before she mentally slapped herself. Of _course _Red would wake up within hours of almost dying. When did the boy stay unconscious for more than a few hours?

"Red! Um...Hi. How are you feeling?" Yellow managed, trying to give her reassuring, friendly smile. Red stared at her for a moment before weakly replying, "I'm fine, Yellow. What happened to the criminal after I got knocked out?"

Right. Of course he's more concerned about the stupid criminal than his own health. Then again, she couldn't talk. Blue, Green, and even Red himself scolded her for the same selflessness.

"He's back behind bars, Red. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh...That's good. You...weren't hurt, were you?"

She had to restrain herself from yelling "I should have been!" Seriously, _she _should have been lying in the hospital bed, not him. It would have been better that way. But no, she could never bring herself to be angry at Red, especially not for saving her. So she faked a smile at him and gave her best reassuring look.

"I wasn't hurt, Red... Thank you."

He was staring at her now like he wanted to say something, but he was either deciding against it or he was just too weak to say much at the moment. His gaze finally left her as he looked out the window for a moment before the chocolate caught his eye.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Um...chocolate." she answered lamely. After a moment, she sighed and explained, "I made it for you yesterday. It...kinda got crushed when you pushed me. Sorry..."

She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept hers on the floor next to his bed. There was an uncomfortable silence before Red finally spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault, Yellow. You did everything you could have. And honestly, I would rather be here than seeing you in this bed instead. So stop blaming yourself, okay?" Red managed a weak but meaningful smile as he said it. Yellow could feel her heart lift. Somehow Red saying it wasn't her fault made her believe it without question.

"Thank you, Red."

"Sure. But, um...can I ask one small favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you make another one of those chocolates? I'm kinda hungry..."

Yellow paused, before she burst out laughing, feeling all the regret, anger and sadness leave her with that one very Red-like comment. He had that effect on her. He always had.

* * *

And that is it for now. I really wanted to write an Amourshipping one, but because I have no ideas right now, these three will have to do. I apologize to my friend for this one being the shortest one.

By the time I have this uploaded, Valentine's Day will be over, but I hope these three one-shots weren't too horrible for you! Hopefully I can start writing again now!


End file.
